


【Thesesus/Newt】焰心

by Hemerald



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemerald/pseuds/Hemerald
Summary: 双向暗恋，然后有个好结果。





	【Thesesus/Newt】焰心

**Author's Note:**

> 小动物1的时候写的旧粮，很多有出入的私设  
> 16000＋，阅读体验可能不好，但我实在是懒得分了  
> 能为骨科多续1秒我就很开心  
> 对了，中间有辆儿童车来着

1\. 

 

在更多的拳头和踢踹落到身上之前，Newt本能的在地上蜷缩，以保护掌心的蒲绒绒。他瘦小的脸颊因为一道咒语而擦出伤口，血珠涌出来吸收进正紧贴着的泥土里。疼痛席卷了年幼的Scamander次子，但他咬紧牙关，不肯泄出一丝呻吟。

“你，真是一个怪胎！”霸陵他的孩子中为首的那个恶狠狠的说——不久前Newt尝试从他们手中拯救即将被施四分五裂咒的蒲绒绒，搅了孩子王炫耀自己的好机会。其他三个也不过半大的孩子起哄似的附和，于是他骂的更凶了，觉得为此又找回了面子。

“成天喜欢和那些肮脏的动物混在一起，嗯？没准自己就是个小杂种，纯血统的败类！揍他，让这个怪胎长长教训！”

踢打声在午后的公园里显得刺耳。Newt想要安抚掌心瑟瑟发抖的蒲绒绒，但因为疼痛而思绪模糊，他尝试反抗却寡不敌众。在人生头一次感悟死亡的接近时Newt想到自己的哥哥，高大而温柔的Theseus，悔恨自己不够坚强。

“梅林的胡子啊！盔甲护身！”Newt熟悉的声音伴随急促的脚步声如救赎般降临。强大的防护白魔法让那些猝不及防的孩子纷纷被弹开。Theseus一步上前，把灰头土脸，紧闭眼睑而发抖不止的弟弟抱进怀里，他格兰芬多级长的袍子还没脱，一只鞋带松了没系，整个人急忙而愤怒。

Theseus细柔的检查弟弟的情况，往日红润细腻脸颊上破碎的伤口让他灰绿色的眼睛里波涛汹涌，黯沉如即将袭来的暴风雨。一个自己并不擅长的治疗咒有极高的几率造成二次伤害，即便盛怒已经霸占了Theseus的全部，他还是下意识克制自己的冲动，怀中的Artemis此刻格外脆弱，似乎要消逝在空气里。

“你们，”Theseus半跪在地上抱着弟弟，手里的魔杖整装待发，冷眼扫过方才盛气凌人现在却被吓到哭鼻子的孩子们。不用解释也不能被原谅，几个恶咒从脑海中划过，他不介意让这些自以为高人一等的纯血统小败类见识一下真正的魔法。

“别… …The,Theseus”怀里的Newt挣扎着睁开眼睛，因为睫毛上半凝固的血液而让这个动作变得困难，他因为疼痛而小声吸气，却坚定的拉住哥哥即将甩出咒语的手腕。  
别为我做傻事。Newt用他美丽的金绿色眼睛无声的说，那不值得。

可我想为你这么做，现任格兰芬多级长望着他的Artemis在心底无声的咆哮，虽然他也清楚一旦攻击还没上学的孩子自己未来傲罗仕途不保，但那种东西眼下不值分毫。

然而Theseus最看不得的，是Artemis因为自己难过。于是他俯身，轻柔的亲了亲胞弟脏兮兮的额头和发旋，放低了魔杖，阴沉的威胁从口中滑出：“你们这些渣滓，盲目欺凌而毫无怜悯，鼻涕虫都要为此唾弃。没上学就偷大人的魔杖施魔法可不算魔力失控，霍格沃茨不会要你们这种混球的，滚回家哭鼻子吧，下次再欺负Newt——”魔力涌动出火花在杖端炸裂“——我会让你们尝尝不可饶恕咒的滋味。”

四个小孩抽噎着落荒而逃。

“满意了？”Theseus无奈的叹息道，一只手臂从下抱住六岁男孩的双膝，另一只环过他瘦弱的肩膀，把Newt抱起来。“我们回家去吧，妈妈的羊肉馅饼做好了，你需要她帮你施一个治疗咒。”

“嗯。”Newt吃力的看了看手里毫发无损的神奇动物，然后亲了亲哥哥略带胡茬的脸颊，把疲惫的头埋进他肩膀，安心的闭上了眼睛。鼻腔里Theseus的气息环绕抚慰了他。

没有了Theseus他要怎么办啊。

 

２.

 

“梅林在上，他真是英俊的要命。”

五年级的Newt坐在赫奇帕奇休息室的角落完成三英尺长的魔药学论文，旁边还有几本从图书馆借来关于十六世纪奇兽研究的书籍，他尝试沉浸在讨论沉睡魔药和昏睡药剂的区别上，金绿色的眼睛盯着牛皮纸，却不自已的去听那些坐在壁炉边赫奇帕奇女生的谈话。

“对啊，史上最年轻的傲罗队长，他英俊的脸庞就像是希腊神话里的天神，Theseus，和这个名字简直是绝配。”高年级的女孩们围着一本小册子叽叽喳喳个不停。“如果他能请我参加圣诞舞会的话，天啊！”

“别开玩笑啦，他都从霍格沃茨毕业多少年了。我的话，如果能和他滚一次床单，梅林啊，你们看他宽阔的肩膀和修长的双腿，我赌底下的风采一定也… …”

她们带着色情意味的嗤笑被炉火的柔光弄得滚烫，肆意在Newt的心头。 他应该觉得骄傲，他的哥哥已经如愿以偿在魔法界风生水起，但Newt却觉得嫉妒和独占欲如巨大的透明泡沫将他包裹起来。这些愚蠢的女孩，他透过羽毛笔绒羽的缝隙偷偷打量，她们怎么能这么轻浮的评价他的Theseus,就像是评价一件橱窗里的商品。Newt另一只本应扶着羊皮纸的手紧紧的抓住自己的院袍，关节泛白。

Newt已经有一整个学期没有见到Theseus，后者因为升职当了队长突然增加了很多工作，而Newt圣诞要去北欧追踪一种未有详细记载的奇兽，邓不列多教授给他的邀请，千载难逢。

Newt失落的把太妃色的头埋进作业里。他觉得哥哥在有意和自己疏远，他们的通信不再像刚入学的时候平常，有的时候一个月也盼不来猫头鹰一封通勤。Theseus刻意在信里表明希望胞弟能多和同龄人交往，哪怕是对待奇兽百分之一的热情。但那太无聊了，而且可怕。Newt小声嘀咕，他们残忍，多疑，让他毫无头绪。

但Theseus 是不一样的。他从Newt生命伊始就始终陪伴在他旁边，为他收拾那些奇兽招来的烂摊子，给他必要的支持和保护。Theseus会在仲夏傍晚和Newt坐在后院的橡树下，在星光斑斓的夜空下，听他那有些稚气的抱负，然后用他沉稳的嗓音启迪Newt对待万物的视野。

天啊，他是如此的想念自己的哥哥，Newt并不羞于承认。

Newt想念他有力温暖的手掌安抚自己的后背，想念他如丰收旷野般耀眼的柔软金色头发蹭过自己的脸颊，想念他灰绿色眼睛深处的柔情潋滟，想念他红润饱满的嘴唇张合，喊他Artemis。Newt无比希望此刻能飞扑进哥哥宽厚的怀抱里，将头埋在他的颈窝，嗅着Theseus安心无比的味道… …

一阵快感涌向下腹，Newt慌张的打翻了自己的墨水瓶，他明显被这种懵懂的情愫惊吓到了，盯着掩藏在院袍和裤子之下已经半硬的下体，罪恶感像疯长的藤蔓迅速俘获了他。  
Newt莽撞的起身，把沙发椅弄得滋滋作响，他羞红着脸颊迅速跑出休息室，忘记要给自己被毁的论文施恢复一新咒。

空气，梅林啊，他需要空气。 

 

*

 

“这样可以了么，先生？”棕色头发的男孩站在一身被驶过伸长咒的旧衣服里，Newt的旧衣服。他局促不安的盯着这间昂贵公寓的地板，那洁净的几乎能照出他瘦削的脸。

Theseus板着脸靠近过来，他穿着普通的家居服，灿烂的金发因为缺少了发胶的打理而微散在前额，他用手指抬起男孩的下颚，下意识半眯起眼睑，像在审视一件商品是否合格。

“嗯，还差一点。”金发傲罗迅疾的从怀中抽出魔杖，杖间毫无爱惜的抵在男孩的脸颊上，施了一个变形咒，几颗巧克力碎屑般的雀斑在男孩划过冷汗的脸颊上浮现。“这样就好多了。”

Theseus随意的坐在了床边，拉开自己居家服的束带。想着这是Artemis，这并不难对么，既然你如此渴求，而且早已如此堕落病态。他听到自己心底传来这样的嘶喊。

“开始吧。”

“好的，先…哥哥。”

 

3.

 

 

Newt又刻意的整了整脖子上的项链，顺便理顺披肩卷发。干扰咒和过多的变形咒在这种高级的社交晚会上是明令禁止的，为了通过门口的检查他不得不，嗯，借来一条真正的裙子。唉，Newt尝试用手里的香槟挡住自己的脸，并小心的穿过人群，尽量不被自己黑色的裙摆绊倒。裹在露背晚礼裙中的高大“女士”，Newt紧张的抿了抿涂了酒红色唇彩的薄唇，他肯定早就是全场的笑料了。

但他早已下定决心，Newt认真的寻找着Theseus的身影，手指下意识的握紧酒杯。是的，他早在几个月前就成年了，但在更早的时候，在他还没被霍格沃茨开除前他就明白自己渴求这个，他不得不这么做。梅林宽恕他这个邪恶而贪心的罪人。

出人意料的，Newt并没有在那些攀谈的魔法部高层里找到哥哥的影子，他又尝试挤到舞池里碰运气，但不巧一位宝蓝色西装的年轻绅士似乎对自己报以搭讪的兴趣（梅林保佑他的审美），于是Newt不得不尽乎粗鲁的快步离开，逃到了没有人的走廊里。

更正，是几乎没有人。眼前的一幕让Newt惊呆了，酒杯从他的指尖滑落，玻璃碎片在地板上炸裂开，可那抵不上心口传来的抽搐的疼痛。

Theseus在和一位小姐接吻。他宽大的手掌握着洁白礼服下的腰肢，红润饱满的嘴唇和另一只让Newt嫉妒到窒息的小巧嘴唇胶着在一起，空气带动得粘稠而情色，他眼帘半闭，浓密的金色睫毛下像情绪隐匿不定，但Newt觉得那是一片金绿色的柔情。

“唔… …”Newt痛苦的呻吟出来，他应该拔腿就跑，逃离他内心荒诞无稽的美梦，也逃离这个露骨而无情的现实。这是梅林的嘲讽么？错误的爱慕开出的扭曲的花朵注定没落的凋谢，化作灰尘，化作虚无。现在他彻底觉得自己像一个笑话了，他是Scamander家的怪胎，那些肮脏的心思理应被残忍的撕碎。泪水几乎在瞬间蒸腾在眼眶里，Newt狠狠的咬住口腔内壁，却寸步难移。

“抱歉，小姐，你有什么事么？”玻璃破碎的声音显然吸引了Theseus的注意，他几乎是愉快的从这个政治目的强烈的吻中抽离，将没记住名字的女伴空在一旁。

可Newt除了捂住嘴不让更多的啜泣声传出来什么也做不了。

“哦梅林，小姐你哪里不舒服么？等等… …”Theseus几乎可以称得上细致的打量眼前有点过于高挑的姑娘。黑色裙子服帖的裹挟这她颀长的骨架，卷翘的栗色头发垂到明显可见的锁骨处，铂金项链上的蓝宝石闪烁着迷人的光彩，像极了自家妈妈婚礼上那条。她被泪水打湿的浅色睫毛，在那后面掩藏的金绿色眼眸婆娑得让人心痛，泛红脸颊上巧克力碎屑般的雀斑更是让Theseus万分熟悉。一种混杂了惊讶和惊艳的感情从Theseus心底快速的涌出。

“Artemis？”

这熟悉的呼唤让Newt如梦初醒，他用模糊的视线短暂的撇过正在向自己靠近的哥哥，又迅速的移开视线。羞耻心在此刻放大到脑内再装不下任何逻辑，“我很抱歉… …我真的… …很抱、抱歉”他用只有自己听得到的声音破碎的嘟囔着，一边迅速撤退，想在一切都没变的更糟，或是自己的精神还没完全崩溃之前离开这个让他窒息的地方。然而Newt没能料到自己的哥哥迅速、可以说得上是热切的用有力的手掌捕获了他暴露在空气中的胳膊。

在Newt细弱的尖叫声里，他们幻影移形了，留下完全傻眼的白衣女士摸不清今晚原本顺利的交易到底被哪里丛生的变故搅乱。 

 

*

 

Newt没想逃到他事先精心准备的套房里去的，实际上如果有可能他很想施一个烈焰咒让那里化为灰烬，这样就永远不会有第二个人知道他肮脏的秘密，也不会有人嘲笑他许久的准备已经付之东流。但他可怜的脑子没能听从内心的嘶喊，或者他体内此刻混乱不堪的魔力无法带着两个成年人安全移形到更远，Newt还是第一时间幻影移形到了这个被精心布置，散发着温暖光芒的套房里，和他的哥哥一同摔进洒满玫瑰花瓣的酒红色大床中。

“我很抱歉、Theseus… …”Newt慌张的想从柔软的床垫里挣扎起来再次幻影移形，却被另一个Scamander抢先一步摁回到床垫里，两只手腕被对方握住举到了头顶的枕头上，一些红艳的花瓣随着他们的动作掉到柔软的羊绒地毯上。

“没事的，没事的，Artemis。”Theseus显然没有足够的时间了解为什么自家胞弟会打扮的像个害羞的女士——而且惊人的是他非常适合这样打扮，在脆弱和坚强间徘徊的青涩，让Theseus的理智尽乎消散。但他克制那些不合时宜的罪恶冲动，轻柔的吻着Newt湿漉漉的脸颊，想把那些滚烫的泪水从他伤痛的眼眸中带走。他笔挺的西装和Newt丝滑的裙子布料磨蹭发出窸窣声，像是在言说仲夏夜的秘密。“无论你做什么我都会原谅你的。”

“不、不… …你不会的，我是个怪胎… …”Newt放弃了逃跑的打算，他惊讶的发现自己在哥哥温柔的安抚中燃起了欲望，他是如此的渴望那饱满的嘴唇能吻遍自己的全身而不单单是轻触脸颊。自嘲的苦笑从他的喉咙中与呜咽声一同溜出来。Newt觉得对方也一定感受到自己下身的变化，因为Theseus的动作明显僵硬起来。“连我都… …无法原谅自己。”

竟然想与自己的亲生哥哥交欢！

“嘘… …我不允许你这样说自己，我的Artemis。”

Theseus的低沉轻喃似乎是世间最强力的魔咒，Newt透过迷糊的视线突然急切的想要看清他此刻的表情，但哥哥挺拔的身躯就像一对饱满的羽翼，挡住房顶吊灯散发的暧昧的粉色灯光，也挡住Newt内心那些尖锐如刀锋般的自责和内疚。他又像是处在一个完美的肥皂泡里了，耳间那种如闭耳塞听咒般吵闹的嗡嗡声不见踪影。Newt惊讶的发现自己能够重新思考，并且燃起来一种从未拥有过的勇气，他突然清晰的认识到这是一个绝无仅有的契机，如果Newt让自己错过它，他将抱憾终生。

Theseus的Newt，是啊，万事万物都应遵循其本质的法典，而Newt就应该全身心的属于Theseus。正如后者也应该完全属于Newt这个可怜的个体一样。

“那就请原谅我… …”Newt用颤抖的手掌轻轻抚摸哥哥的脸颊，带着热切，带着真诚，还有懵懂的情色。他努力让自己直视哥哥那一潭深沉的灰绿色眸子，哪怕那里正泛着厌恶和鄙夷的波澜他也不会为此破碎不堪。让Newt惊讶的是，那对美丽而对他有致命诱惑的眼睛，此刻竟然像极了两面镜子，里面掩映的自焚般矛盾却灼热的情愫，竟和自己如此相同。

“Theseus… …唔、啊… …”两双嘴唇自然而然的胶着在一起，Newt在哥哥柔软的唇舌间尝到肉桂、橄榄和滚烫的威士忌交织在一起，这种愉快的，本质的味道，迅速的冲进Newt灰蒙蒙而又躲躲闪闪的灵魂，把那里照的灯火通明，灿烂夺目。在这个交织的吻间，Newt想要赞美世间的每一位神明，感谢他们把Theseus带到自己身边，感谢他们让他与自己心意相通。

“梅林啊，Artemis，你不知道自己这样有多美。”Theseus恋恋不舍的结束这个缠绵的亲吻，虽然有可能他还想多品尝弟弟甜美的唇舌，但Artemis显然需要新鲜的空气。滚烫的手掌放开对弟弟的束缚，转而顺着裙子勾勒的身体线条慢慢抚摸。背德和内疚短暂的离开他疲惫不堪的心，他呵护如珍宝的胞弟如纯洁的天鹅般在身下献祭着自己，Theseus无法不为此迷失，无可救药的沉沦。

哦，早知道就不准备蜷翼魔的毒液了。在Theseus舔舐他裸露、苍白的后背时Newt 喘息着想，然后，梅林在上，他就再也想不了任何东西了。

 

*

 

他都做了什么啊？

Theseus倚在床板上的软垫里，套房温和的灯光在方才缠绵的欢爱后被他轻轻用咒语熄灭了，房间的温度渐渐降了下来，唯有皎洁的月光从窗帘的缝隙间流畅的倾斜到室内，在床边徘徊。Newt把太妃色的头窝在他的胸口，沉沉的睡了过去，被子盖到肩头，他往昔苍白纤细的脖颈上潮红还没消散完，那些深红色的吻痕暧昧的点缀其上，像是永远不可磨没的印记，将永生刺痛着Theseus的灵魂，他终于将自己的Artemis拉入万劫不复的地狱。

梦境里的Newt嘴角扯开温和的笑意，又往哥哥的怀里挤了挤。

Theseus用颤抖的双手轻轻梳理Newt已经恢复成卷翘短发的头发，不愿意搅扰胞弟的美梦，即便他自己正被噩梦纠缠，手脚冰凉。胸口Artemis的重量像是千斤的枷锁，如蟒蛇般一点点缩紧，勒得Theseus的灵魂几近破碎。而方才那些触摸，爱抚，缠绵，喘息，统统化作尖刻的咒语，把他的心分割得四分五裂。

Theseus自诩不是个好人。他在工作中为了最大的利益可以放弃很多准则，有必要的话，这个金发傲罗会变得尖刻而毒辣。而且他从来不曾掩饰自己对亲生弟弟超越亲情的渴望，Theseus在自己阴暗的角落一遍遍幻想如何品尝他薄薄的淡色嘴唇，占有他青涩而颀长的身体，禁锢他纯洁的自由与灵魂。

但那些都只是幻想，也应该永远停留在幻想的层面。

血的甘腥味冲进口腔，Theseus死死咬住口腔内壁强迫自己镇定，可悲痛的堤坝显然摇摇欲坠。他可以违背天下所有的准则，也甘愿忍受世人的冷眼、叱骂，可他看不得任何人去侵害他的Artemis，他只想要世间一切的美好与甜蜜都伴在Newt身边，哪怕Theseus永远无法触碰他月光女神的衣角。

现在一切都毁了。

Theseus花了那么多年试图推开自己的胞弟，希望时间的距离能磨灭这种可悲的期望，也许Artemis能在霍格沃茨交到志同道合的同伴，甚至，伴侣。（Theseus酸涩的承认自己为想这个词而心口抽痛）但这显然是另一种错误，他太久的缺席误导了自己的胞弟，竟让他对自己产生了模糊于亲情的性欲。这要被修正，Theseus必须要在一切还没有不可挽回前弥补，在做傲罗期间他挽救过很多无辜的生命，现在他要拯救自己的心上瑰宝。

“Artemis，原谅我… …”他的声音轻的仿佛地毯上最卑微的尘埃。

Theseus把自己的魔杖招来，它曾经无数次喷发出白魔法击退邪恶势力，现在却被主人颤抖着轻点在胞弟平滑的太阳穴上。

“原谅我… …”

一条散发着淡淡鹅黄色光芒的记忆艰难的从Newt的太阳穴中抽出，Newt的眉头痛苦的皱了起来，而Theseus温柔的用唇把它们抚平。“好了，好了，一切都会好的… …”

低声的喃喃不知是说给谁听。

 

*

 

Theseus自诩不是个好人，所以当那条轻盈的记忆在魔杖顶端焚烧起来时，他只是面无表情的望着，半裸着身子坐在柔软的鹅黄色沙发椅里，手中握着盛满纯威士忌的玻璃杯，醇厚的酒液在喉咙里翻滚，灼烧。他灰绿色的眼睛中是一片毫无涟漪的寂静。Newt在旁边的床铺里沉沉的睡着，纤长的睫毛微微颤动。

而那蜷翼魔的毒液，就在早前被Newt细心的混进了这杯威士忌里。

原来他们都想独自背负这甜美的罪恶。

 

 

4.

 

 

“你应该安顿下来了。”

老Scamander坐在扶手椅里，后背僵直的像是一座永远伫立的丰碑，或是独裁的将军。就是这样一个父亲，强硬的引导Theseus走上仕途，也就是这样的父亲，对热爱奇兽研究的小儿子嗤之以鼻，几乎耻于向外界承认自己有这样不成气候的儿子。

“我只是，还没找到对的人。”或是早已找到对的人。Theseus面对壁炉站着，香烟在他的指尖闪烁着火星，和焚烧的炉炭一起映照着他疲惫的脸颊。难得回家，这种话题显然不是他愿意谈论的，更不想和他虚荣，专治的老贵族父亲一起。

“荒唐，Theseus。别鬼扯什么真挚的爱情，可笑的东西。你需要一个伴侣为Scamander家传承血脉，一个优秀的纯血统。”

他太熟悉这个了，Theseus想。如果自己再年轻二十岁可能会气冲冲的向身后这个老顽固施恶咒，警告他别把那腐朽的长鼻子伸到自己这里。可现在的他早没有了这样的冲动。

三十六岁的Theseus盯着壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰。纯净的、滚烫的火焰在高热的内芯散发澄澈的白色。

他会想到Artemis，在当下这种情况，或是昏沉的傲罗例会，或是不得不制裁黑巫师的档口，他总会想到自己美丽、温柔的弟弟。只有他温暖的Artemis才能指引他，不沉沦，不迷失。

“想必你已经有人选了。”

Theseus吸进一口香烟，强烈的烟草气息侵占他的肺部。他不常抽烟，也不嗜好这个，他只把香烟当做一种放空自己的途径。在辛辣滚炝的迷雾中，更容易追寻内心的本质，而不会被表面的状况所局限。

“别说得不情不愿，小子，你得学学感恩，我千方百计才为你物色到几个合适的人选，都是正派家的姑娘… …”

父亲像拉风箱一样的声音还在继续。Theseus不愿费心去听，他转而盯着壁炉上的相片框，里面年幼的Newt费力抱着刚破壳的鹰头马身有翼兽，对着镜头笑的十分灿烂，壁炉里的火焰柔化了他俏皮的脸庞，他嘴唇张合，说着照片无法传递的话。

他在叫我，Theseus眼角闪烁起温柔的笑意，这是他拍的照片。原话是：Theseus看哪！她是不是特别漂亮？！二十载了，这句话对Theseus来说就如昨日一般清晰，正如其他美好的回忆。哪怕是那些冲昏头的气话，或者悔恨的悲痛，Theseus都悄悄记在心里，那是Artemis在他的人生里留下的如焰心般澄澈而耀眼的印记。

独占在这世间有那么多种名字，爱情也许不是最美好的那一种，却是Theseus经过十余载思考出来，永远不会出现在自己身上的那种。

Theseus将以生命为期限，尽最大的努力呵护自己的弟弟，以一个哥哥该有的方式。

这也是当他发觉自己记忆出现某些空白时，没有想试图找回的原因。Theseus心里有强烈的预感，这和自己一直不愿意打破的界限有关，和他的Artemis有关。哪怕只是试图探寻内心的那团记忆迷雾，也让Theseus的心脏剧烈的抽搐起来，疼痛犹如尖刀腕骨般席卷，暗示这空缺的记忆背后浓厚的感情。

“ … …你得表现的强硬，不能坏我们Scamander家的名誉，看看吧，你那个倒霉的弟弟已经够外人嚼舌根很久了，你可得清醒点，做点务实的事，Theseus… …”

香烟堪堪燃烧到滤嘴处，Theseus抖动魔杖施了个清理一新，一声叹息从他疲惫的身体里跑出来。他下意识扣上西服扣子，要让自己看上去像是毫无情感的利益获取者，而不是无法品尝爱情甜蜜的可怜虫。

如果这种牺牲能换来Newt尽情在自己热爱的奇兽领域发展，不用被陈腐的家族观念绊住手脚，那么Theseus为什么不去做呢，不过是又一场互利共赢的交易罢了。一场违心的婚礼，与忠诚或圣洁毫无关系，只不过是放在天平上的有力筹码。

“给我一点时间，父亲。我会找一个令大家满意的伴侣的——”

“——嘿！谁让你小子偷听得！得长长教训！我的魔杖去哪了——”

在父亲如爆炸咒一般响亮的呵斥中，Theseus从壁炉前转过身来，大厅未关紧的古老大门缝隙间闪过一抹孔雀蓝的风衣，喜悦第一时间盖过了其他更重要的情绪，浮现在Theseus灰绿色的眼眸里，今夜里第一次，疲惫从这个傲罗高官的身上冲散了。他以为自己的弟弟还在高加索山脉寻找夜骐的踪迹，最快也要下周才回家。

“——Artemis！”Theseus抢在老眼昏花的父亲真的施出什么咒语之前，大步离开让自己觉得喘不过气来的主厅。门廊点着淡淡的蜡烛，一些永久咒语让它们平稳的固定在古老而繁美的架台上。窗外的夜色被瓢泼的大雨占据，不时劈过凌厉的闪电。

二十四岁的Newt局促的站在门厅中央，实际上他更像是刚刚被从大门那里弹开了一样。雨水顺着他沾满泥巴的裤子淌到被家养小精灵擦得锃亮的地板上，一些燃烧的痕迹显示在蓝色大衣的底部，暗示着一场激烈的魔法争斗，想必一些不法的走私犯已经尝到了苦头。

Newt僵直的站着，薄薄的嘴唇抖动，像是要说什么话出来，但或许只是想抖落脸颊上冰凉的雨水。一直形影不离的手提箱不见了踪影，想必是已经放回卧室，粘人的护树罗锅显然还留在主人口袋里，此时正发出尖叫，和叽里呱啦的嘟囔，Newt没有试图去安抚他的奇兽，而是盯着自己靴子上的一点泥巴发呆。

“你没事吧，没有受伤什么的？”Theseus皱起眉毛，迫切的希望拉近与弟弟的距离，检查他有没有在后背多出几个渗血的伤口。

意料之外，Newt像是被吓到一样后退了一大步，几乎快要撞倒身后的一副中世纪的盔甲。

“我没事，除了累得不想动弹。”Newt躲闪着哥哥关切的眼神，在皮克特尝试撕扯自己脸颊上的胡茬时，把它摁回了自己的口袋，那些冰凉的雨水像是一直流淌到了他的肺里，Newt惊讶的发现他要花很大的力气才能让自己继续呼吸。

“我得上床去睡了，Theseus，很高兴见到你回家来了。”

Newt瞥见Theseus脸上浮现出受伤的神情，一种扭曲的快感生成在他的脑海。速度之快，尽乎让人感到恶心。他匆忙的往另一端的楼梯走去，脚下的地板踩出许多脏脚印，皮克特在大衣口袋里挣扎起来。

Theseus望着Newt瘦削的身影迅速的从眼前逃走，许多想法划过他高速运转的脑子，一定是方才在大厅的对话刺激到了Newt，像是一种形成习惯的应急机制，金发傲罗在第一时间决定进行补救。

在又一道闪电点亮混沌的夜空时，Theseus幻影移形了，把正上楼梯的胞弟一把抱进自己怀里，后者发出如噎住般的尖叫，试图把湿漉漉的脑袋从哥哥的桎梏中挣开（“嘿！别在家里幻影移形，你们这帮小猴子！”一副裱在楼梯边，家族祖先的画像不满的抱怨，却被雷声掩盖住。）

“别在意那个老傻瓜说了什么，都是胡扯。”怀里僵硬的身体冷的像是冰块，草屑和奇兽的味道飘散进Theseus的鼻腔，还有独属Newt的，豆蔻混杂海盐的清香。“你在做得事情无人能及，你在拯救无数的生命，并甘愿做巫师和奇兽之间的桥梁。Artemis，别去管别人怎么看你，尤其是这种不明事实的混球。”

“… …”Newt似乎小声说了些什么，却被西服布料所掩盖。

“什么？”Theseus松开这个短暂的怀抱，Newt没怎么打理过的胡茬蹭过Theseus露在西装外面的脖子，浆洗的领口浸染了一片水渍。

“这才是你在意的东西？！”

咆哮像是自然而然的从Newt的胸腔里爆发出来，他惊讶于自己声音的粗粝，像是浸泡了太久的海水。那些扭曲的痛苦短暂的被屏蔽在外，愤怒像是散布在地表上的熔浆，随着窗外惊雷的打击声，喷涌而出。滚烫的，粘稠的，被压抑太久的情绪被无形的针戳漏，爆发在Newt的心间。

“别觉得自己能替我做决定，你总是这么自大。”冷笑不自觉的窜出Newt的嘴，他颤抖着迈上一节台阶，古老的木板被踩得吱吱作响。他疲惫，情绪失控不能自已，一条还在冒血珠的伤疤藏在他小腿内侧，缓慢而坚定的搅动着Newt疼痛不堪的神经，三只精疲力竭的夜骐还机警的待在自己的箱庭里，随时有可能与其他奇兽发生冲突，但这些在眼下突然都缩小了，他金绿色的眼睛里只有他的哥哥，Theseus，如被施了石化咒一般，双手还向外伸着，像  
是方才那个拥抱的残影。

这些本可以避免的，Newt用仅有的理智想到。如果Theseus像先前那些时候一样离开，给自己一些空间，那么他不会放任这些情绪爆发。可现在不行了，当下不行了。他一定是故意的，Newt苦涩的想，把自己逼上绝路。

“我早就不在意别人怎么看我了，别让我费心提醒你，冷眼、嗔怪、辱骂，早就是老朋友了，Theseus，有些巫师就是这样的东西，我看得够透彻的了。”有一瞬间Newt看上去像是刀枪不入的斗士，孔雀蓝的大衣像是他驰骋的战甲，窗外肆意拍打的雨点像是他的战歌。Theseus的心疼痛得瑟缩了起来，原来他根本没能保护他。

“你真的不知道我为什么悲痛？”Newt的眼眶撕裂般的疼痛，它们迅速的充血泛红，却干燥的没有一丝湿意，一切的眼泪仿佛都在刚成年时那段缺失的记忆里流尽了，Newt仿佛已经预支了此生所用可以用来宣泄的泪水。  
Theseus想要上前安抚，Newt却从大衣口袋里抽出自己的魔杖，阻止后者再多的行动。

“别这么做，Artemis——”

“——你这个懦夫，Theseus，没想到你会是这样的懦夫，魔法部那些高官真是瞎了眼了！”Newt突然产生一种幼稚而偏执的想法，也许Theseus是故意的，故意这样愚钝，故意惹自己生气，这样他就能自然而然的把那些往昔只能在阴影里独自发酵的情感，那些他对Theseus的，那些Theseus对自己的，那些强烈的，在火焰最深处涌动的情感吐露出来。

“如果你执意要听的话，那是因为我——”

一道惊雷劈过，照亮了昏暗的楼梯，照过Theseus的脸孔，Newt的瞳孔放大了，大厅里回响的咆哮声戛然而止。

一滴滚烫的泪珠，从他一向坚强而高大的哥哥的眼角滑落。

别说出来，求你了，Artemis，别说出来。

那滴泪水仿佛这样卑微的恳求着，然后滴落在西服的领口，迅速得如同从未出现过。

一瞬间，Newt的怒火和他的勇气一起被冲刷走了，那个躲闪的，不善交际的奇兽学家重新占领了这个颀长而年轻的身体。

“我… …呼… …”

Newt如同溺水者一般颤抖的呼吸，他想要轻柔的擦去Theseus的眼泪，可是惊觉自己才是一切伤害的发出者，道歉的话第一时间涌到嘴边，可Newt不知道那还有什么作用，到底是谁做错了什么呢？

奇兽学家缓慢的转身，在寂静中费力的走上了最后几节台阶，是谁让窗外的雨水寂静无声？身后哥哥的表情，Newt再没有勇气去看。

“晚安，哥哥… …你会找到一个好姑娘的。”

虽然我永远不会祝福你。

 

 

5.

 

*

 

然而Theseus最终没能见到任何一位伴侣候选人，也没能参加任何一场交际舞会。Newt原本去北欧收集更多奇兽资料的打算也被迫中止。

战争爆发了。

 

*

天色永远是混沌的，说不出到底是什么时间，也没有人费心的想去知道。没有完全的黑暗能平静的笼罩这片旷野，总有村落的废墟在交战后，或下一场战争开始前，燃烧着，崩塌着。这里也是空城了，和周边许多村镇一样。魔法部尽量疏散了村民，剩下不肯离开的则加入了军队。

黑暗势力如潮水般从看似不起眼的角落汇聚，魔法界迅速回击，却依旧不够迅速，格兰德沃的名字像是咆哮的獠牙，一时间破碎了太多生命，压抑的恐怖笼罩在旷野上空。

根本没有时间建立完善的军事后防，那些受伤的傲罗只得暂时被安排在沼泽旁简易的帐篷里接受医生的治疗，白色的医用帐篷被战火熏得发焦，点染着褐色的斑斑血迹。

“他能活下来简直是个奇迹，梅林保佑，刚送来的时候他几乎都没有呼吸了。”一位治疗师站在一顶医用帐篷外对年迈的护士长交代，他们的白色大褂都黏这暗色的血迹，可没谁费心的想擦掉，魔法在更重要的时候才派的上用场。 “傲罗间已经传开了，没有几个人能正面击退那黑魔头的，他的准头可没活说，Scamander部长现在是战争英雄，那些傲罗都想来看看他，我想也许——”

“——没有例外，米迦勒。”护士长的目光透过半圆的镜片，像两道犀利的探照灯，被点到名的治疗师一时间局促起来。“这里是伤员休息的地方，不是愣头青们的游乐场。现在，不如去调下一轮的治疗药剂。”

“但是，也许他们需要一些希望，女士，这是一场难熬的噩梦。”

“不，这不足以改变我的答案。这是战争，他们会很快明白的。”

一声龙息从沼泽上空传来，随之而来的飓风卷起枯草和砂砾，让人只得伸手抵挡。医用帐篷纹丝未动，上面被施过足够强力的稳定咒和铁甲咒，可以短时间抵挡敌人的入侵。

“龙——！！梅林啊！是我们的那只保加利亚铁腹么？！”骚乱声从待在帐篷外的医护人员中传来。

当下已快进破晓，格林德沃的队伍早先被傲罗部队在村镇的瞭望塔偷袭，黑魔王本人也被傲罗部长Scamander袭击，一时之间也发动不起成规模的回击。把龙投入战争实属英国魔法部首创，在世的德鲁伊大多神隐在山林，得到真传的驯龙者少之又少，现在能临时上战场的只有一位。

一个巨大的黑影迅捷的掠过医疗所上空，借着营地上插起的火把不太能看清，隐约间能看到那生物腹部冰冷的黑色金属发出的寒光。似乎确认了地点，龙迅速而无声的下降，在离地面大约三十英尺的高度停悬。

一个人影从龙背上一跃而下，轻巧的仿佛这根本不是三层楼的高度。深绿色的军用斗篷的兜帽在降落时滑下来，露出年轻人太妃色的头发，他在地上打了个滚卸掉力，然后迅速朝营地走来。

“那应该是小Scamander，唯一的驯龙者！梅林的胡子啊，我第一次见到活着的龙，真是——”

“我知道这是谁，让人们干自己的活去吧，米迦勒，把他交给我。”

护士长拄着拐杖，步履蹒跚的停住了步子匆匆的年轻人。龙在他们身后吐息着，像是一团沉默的乌云。

“你不能再靠近了，先生，这里不允许看望。”长者的声音低沉而清晰，像是教堂里敲响的鸣钟，或是坚固的盔甲护身咒。

年轻人像是陷入了沉默，他金绿色的眼睛笼罩着阴霾，似乎在强迫自己从极端的情绪漩涡中抽离，让语言系统重新工作。或者只是在权衡是否应该直接用魔杖解决掉面前的老妇人。

一滴冷汗从护士长的后脖颈滑落，魔杖无声的从白色医疗袍袖口滑到手中，她不觉得眼前的驯龙者会攻击自己，但身体却做出了本能的应急反应。

“我当然能。”Newt面无表情地说，语气中掺杂了一丝疑惑，像是在质疑为什么有人不明白这显而易见的事实。“我是Newt Scamander，傲罗部长Theseus Scamander的胞弟，军队的驯龙者。如果我要看望自己的哥哥，我当然能进去。”

“你在无理取闹，年轻人，Newt。”一些同情和担忧从长者的眼底闪过，但她坚定的用拐杖在泥地上划出一条界限。“这是基本的军令，想必很大程度还是你哥哥制定的，不能探望伤员。”

“他很多时候蠢的连自己的心意都不知道。”Newt惊讶于自己能这么轻易的把心底如此私密的想法轻易的吐露出来。“他需要我，让我陪着他。”

我得说服她，而不是击昏她。或者先试着说服她。一些十分阴暗而荒唐的想法划过Newt的心头，铁腹龙在必要的时候可以成为威力巨大的武器，驯龙者对此再清楚不过。

“这里每个伤员都有亲属，我不能因为这种理由破例。”

可是我不止是Theseus的亲属！

一股浓稠的绝望从Newt试图维持的冰冷的铁甲中涌动出来。

听到Theseus在前线收到重伤时他正在为铁腹龙母子准备简易的晚饭，一个年轻的傲罗匆匆的通报。

“Scamander部长击退了黑魔王，但被击中了腹部，断了五、六根肋骨。索性现在已经脱离了生命危险。您的哥哥真是太英勇了，部长他现在是大家的战争英雄，想必之后魔法部会颁给他终身荣誉勋章的。小Scamander先生，您还在听么？”

Newt只觉得浑身冰冷，血液像是瞬间被抽干了，一切的思绪都变成空白，那个装着生肉的碗从他手里滑落，弄得肉汁满地，铁腹龙在他身后不满的大声咆哮起来。

Theseus怎么可能会受伤呢？这是第一个涌现在Newt脑海里的念头。这根本不会是真的，眼前这个傲罗可能在跟他开玩笑。这玩笑太超过了，Newt想，我应该上前狠狠揍他的肚子，但与之相反，Newt的双腿像是突然无法承受身体的重量，他摇晃了一下，像是走在钢丝上的人，然后跌坐在地上，双手无力的垂着，根本没有一点应激反应。

“小Scamander先生！”那个傲罗似乎吓坏了。“我去找人帮您，找人来陪着您！”

“别去。”多年来处理奇兽的理智和冷静慢慢被唤醒。这不是玩笑，也不是噩梦，Newt看着林间浓稠的黑暗，感受混杂着血腥味道的尘土气息粗粝的划过裸露在空气里的皮肤，明白了自己在哪儿，在做什么。

这里是战场，Newt强迫自己清醒，这是个昏暗而可怖的修罗场，而Theseus不是神祇，他当然也会受伤，甚至死去，Newt不应该觉得惊讶，虽然极度的绞痛正坚决的侵袭着他的心脏，像是被烙铁穿刺，放在熊熊烈焰上燃烧。

“可是——”

“谢谢你告诉我，请你离开吧。”Newt几乎是挣扎着从地上站起身，想要伪装成一场意外，他转过身去调整小铁腹龙的坐鞍，用颤抖的手指栓紧皮革的带子，Newt故意做得很缓慢，直到身后传来幻影移形的爆裂声。

你不能崩溃，Newt，你要去见Theseus。

Newt看着自己几乎不能为铁腹龙解开锁链的双手，他像站在一个真空的玻璃罩里看着自己，那些嘶吼着的破碎的情绪在玻璃罩外纠缠着。

别再抖了。

Newt突然想到许多年前那个午后，他为了保护一只蒲绒绒而被几个孩子殴打，那时候Newt趴在地上，祈祷着Theseus来救他，因为他的哥哥总是在他受伤、走投无路的时候出现，所以Newt才能无限制的索取，去伤害他的哥哥，因为Theseus从来不会抛弃他，Newt是Theseus生命的意义，他一直那么理所当然的想，他才是那个自大鬼。Newt突然清楚的明白现在Theseus不会出现，不会握着自己颤抖的手，不会安抚自己崩溃的心。

这一次，是我要去找他。Newt强迫自己不停默念这句话，他把自己颤抖的双手贴到脸颊上，手心的冰冷几乎冻伤了Newt的脸，然后他用最大的力气，抽了两下自己，疼痛有些模糊的传到他的脑子，促使他的手掌不再抖动。

“我们去找他。”Newt解开小铁腹龙的镣铐，带上兜帽，骑上了龙坚硬的脊背。

可是他们不让自己进去！这怎么行呢？难道眼前这个沧桑的老者没有意识到Newt必须要陪在Theseus身边才可以吗？医者不是应该救死扶伤么，不让Theseus的半身去到他身边怎么才能治好他呢？Newt的心在流血，破碎得随时有可能化作尘埃他们却恍若未闻。

“求你了，女士。”有一瞬间护士长认为眼前的年轻人会无力的跪倒，泪水会充盈在他金绿色的眸子里，但Newt却挺直了脊背，像一位充满自信，无所惧怕的勇士，唯有颤抖的指尖出卖他的脆弱。“他需要我，我是说，我不能失去他。”

有一声苍老的叹息从护士长的胸腔传出，像是松动的古老木板吱吱作响，她轻轻的在半月形的镜片后面眨了眨酸涩的眼球，也许这场战争是需要一点希望，如秘银般珍贵，又火焰般滚烫，点亮昏暗的夜空和很多、很多的心灵。

“Artemis。”她缓缓的说道，面前叫Newt的年轻人下意识的看过来，然后她就知晓了。这个Scamander部长在昏迷中不停叨念的，像是最神秘的咒语的词汇，是他弟弟的名字，是这个奋不顾身、违背军令、眼底的爱意像是无尽的烈焰的孩子的名字。

“你要知道，如果你没有受伤，就不能到医疗所来。我很抱歉。”这几近刻板的语言此刻却听起来像是艰难的妥协。

那么，只要有伤口就可以？

就像有一个打火石迸发出一点最微弱的火星，Newt几乎是狂喜的让这迅速蔓延成猛烈燃烧的火焰，其他的情绪或感官一下子都不重要了，他的眼睛里几乎能溢出灿烂的绿色流光。

谢谢你，梅林啊，谢谢。Newt用自己干涸的嘴唇无声的对眼前的老者说道。这根本不算什么，Newt尽乎热切的想，如果为此自己能见到Theseus的话。魔杖从斗篷滑落到Newt颤抖的手中，他挽起一只袖子，青色的血管如蛰伏的图腾一般蜿蜒在精瘦的小臂上，然后Newt用咒语切开了它，鲜血喷洒出来，溅到两人脚下的泥土里。

 

*

 

疼痛无论来过多少次，都带着不可思议的新鲜感，从最近的一次昏迷中醒来的Theseus这样想到，他几乎能想象到腹部那长长的切口如何破坏皮肤，撕裂肌肉和脏器，还有那些如栅栏般微微向内弯曲的肋骨，在冲击下如何龟裂的如同干涸的大地。

死亡这个词如柔顺的丝绸，温顺的出现在Theseus的脑海，他惊讶于自己内心的平静，像是行走在一条铺满落叶的小道上，那金黄的尽头，是个无需言说的终点。

Theseus睁开双眼，这似乎就耗费了他全部的力气，大部分的神经都随着那刚刚被缝合的伤口抽痛着，无法分神让这个躯体做出哪怕最基本的反应。

医疗帐篷简陋的设施映在Theseus灰绿色的眼睛里，几根弯弯曲曲的透明管子插在手臂上，里面是淡金色的药剂，受伤的身子盖在一床军用被子下面，上面粘着斑斑血迹，那些鲜红的想必是自己留上去的。

头顶的灯丝明亮的发着鹅黄色的光，Theseus想抬起头，可一阵眩晕捕获了他，他又无力的倒回狭窄的床铺，似乎像是倒在了冰冷的泥土上，仿佛不远处站着咆哮的格林德沃，而他的异色眼睛闪烁着暴怒的疯狂。

接骨木魔杖的尖端射出绿色的死咒，Theseus闭上了眼睛，强力的铁甲咒和拼死一搏的白魔咒迫使那道凄厉的邪恶偏离了轨道，那魔咒原本的目标，是傲罗部长快速跳动着的心脏。

Theseus突然无比庆幸自己能在这样的危机中存活，不是那种从死神掌间逃离的庆幸，Theseus不惧怕死亡，或者说在接受了傲罗这份工作的同时，他已经选择了与死神同行。

可不能是这么仓促的结局，Theseus心中还有牵挂，那个义无反顾骑在龙背上的战士，那个电闪雷鸣的夜晚和一个瘦削颤抖的背影。他还没能弥补Artemis破碎的心。

一阵迅速的脚步声打乱了Theseus的思绪，医疗帐篷的门帘被撩开，一个人影从浓稠的黑暗中闪身进来，急促的呼吸间带着沼泽地的潮湿，他消瘦的脸颊带着青色的胡茬，眼睛却闪烁着明亮的光彩。

“哥哥… …”Newt轻轻的叫着病床上半闭眼睑，苍白地仿佛静止的雕像的傲罗。割开的小臂简单的被止了血，现在正藏在宽大的斗篷下面，Newt没费心去考虑之后带来的可能不便，他快速的迎上去，跪在了那简易的病床前。

“Artemis？… …你不应该来。”沙哑的声音从Theseus的喉咙里艰难的吐露出去，他轻微脑震荡的大脑显然还很缓慢的启动着，Newt怎么会来呢？军队的指令是他协定颁布的，没有人能来医疗所探访；或者Theseus已经死了，黑魔王的死咒正中靶心，他正待在一个完美的天堂里（他这样的人也还能被天堂拥抱么？）Artemis正用他美丽的眼睛注视着自己，那眸子里没有愤怒也没有伤痛，纯粹的像柔情的温床。

那我什么时候才能来呢，等你躺在冰冷的泥土之下吗？荒唐的想法一掠而过，Newt用没有受伤的那只手梳理哥哥干燥的头发，头皮传来的热度透过他冰冷的指尖。Theseus的确还活着，在这个噩梦般的长夜，Newt终于真实的认识到了这个激动的事实，这让他紧绷的心稍稍安抚了一些。

他不是为更多的争吵而来，正相反，Newt想要解决他们之间如寒冷冰层般的隔阂。眼下似乎是最错的时机，他们的耳畔仿佛还回荡着建筑物爆裂的巨响，充斥着傲罗或是黑暗信徒被击倒时的嘶鸣，死亡的黑色镰刀悄悄的划过每个人的影子。

但Newt却产生一种坚持，这是最正确的时机了。Theseus无力的躺在他的身边，哥哥往日红润的嘴唇现在血色全无，Newt不记得自己有没有品尝过那两瓣甜蜜的柔软，但单是想想就躁动不安的渴求却没有随着岁月而消退。傲罗部长毫无保留的展示自己最脆弱的一面，而他的弟弟热烈的想给他一个漫长的拥吻。

“Theseus。”Newt梳理头发的手轻柔的向下，划过哥哥凸出的颧骨，食指微微用力，按揉Theseus紧绷的太阳穴。“所以，等这场噩梦结束，我们要为你办一场婚礼喽。”

Newt假装这不过是在一次闲聊，但他的嘴角还是下意识的抽搐。哪怕最轻柔的语气，也像一把血淋淋的利刃，同时割伤着两个人的心，Theseus费力的张开嘴，像是想要反驳或辩护，可他连说出单个的词汇都困难无比。

“我… …”

Newt将那根颤抖的食指按压在Theseus挣扎的唇上。

“嘘… …听我说完。”Theseus用他模糊的视线看到一抹理解的笑容出现在Artemis的脸上。“首先，先给我一个原谅吧，那天晚上我太累了，三只夜骐弄得我精神衰弱，对你做了很过分的举动。”

Newt盯着Theseus头顶露出来的那块白色的枕头，全神贯注，仿佛那是世间最后值得被注视的东西，然后他逼迫自己笑得再真诚一点。

“你那么优秀，值得任何一个女士为之倾心。那一定会是一场盛大的白色婚礼，所有我们认识的人都会到场，为你和新娘送上祝福。”Newt的手指划过Theseus高挺的鼻子，那上面有被划破的细小伤口，一声十分微弱的抽痛从Theseus的喉咙里传出，但此刻他们都清楚那不是因为伤口的疼痛。

Newt继续说了下去。

“我会羡慕的看着你挽着新娘的手走进圣坛，然后我会意识到，也许我也应该找个人稳定下来了，我是说，为什么不呢？”

一种无形的恐惧如巨大的双手狠狠握住Theseus的心，他纤长的睫毛看起来几乎透明，一些非常甜蜜的场景产生在Theseus的脑海里，Artemis穿着那件孔雀蓝的大衣，牵着一双陌生的手，对那个陌生的人露出全然的信赖和真诚，甜蜜的笑声如锋利的恶咒，穿透Theseus的皮肤，而他只能驻足，看Artemis消失在小路的尽头。

没有人能拒绝Newt如海洋般包容的心，Theseus深谙其道。

“我在这方面还很青涩，但好在赫奇帕奇学的都很快。我会试探着在大街上牵他的手，或者是她的。奇兽学家不太了解什么浪漫的地方，但我可以带他去我们小时候常坐的那树下，在夜晚那里有全世界最多的星星。”

Artemis为什么要说这些呢？绝望在Theseus灰绿色的眼底泛滥成灾，有那么一瞬他荒唐的渴望死神已经把自己带走了，这样Theseus就不会在遍体鳞伤时再受到最珍爱的人话语的折磨。

“Artemis… …”

Newt将手覆盖在哥哥搁放在被子外的手上面，小心的避开那些渗人的管子，他抚摸那凸起的青色血管，对Theseus的喃喃置若未闻。

“虽然我只在为奇兽准备食物方面有心得，但我也会去试着学习怎么做可口的晚饭，妈妈会来帮忙的，她喜欢客人。嗯，可能要不了多久就不止是客人了。”

“停下吧… …”

“我会发现自己越来越离不开他，仿佛就是为他而生。然后我可能会说服他同我一同旅行，照顾箱子里的孩子们。对，它们也要试着接受新的家长，可能要花些时间，但我会耐心的等待，他值得最好的等待。”

啪！

强烈的窒息感击中了Theseus，带着锐利的敌对，Theseus的魔法无法听从自身的管束，他们头顶的灯泡被爆发的魔力冲击得炸裂开，粉碎的玻璃落到地板上。

死寂降临在狭小的帐篷里。

Theseus的思维也如魔法般脱缰。Newt说的一切都包含在Theseus对未来的构想之中，他应该欣喜Artemis不再在意他们之间纠缠而暧昧的情感，但那仿佛是根本不可能完成的任务，Theseus的每个细胞都叫嚣着与那个夺走Artemis的人决一死斗。

他在之前的岁月中无数次幻想把Newt推离自己的掌控，却从未意识到真正开始时所带来的悲痛多么势不可挡。

Theseus突然觉得自己不是自己了，不是尽职尽责的傲罗，也不是得体谦虚的儿子，更不是Artemis依靠的哥哥。他是个虚伪而可怜的小丑，伪装出可靠的外表，自以为是的指手画脚，以为自己在做对Newt正确的事情，而一切不过是蒙骗自己可怜的真心。

Theseus在人们面前卖力的“表演”，只不过是不愿意面对自己早已对亲爱的弟弟产生无可自拔的依恋，最荒唐而最寂寞的爱情，Theseus掩埋在心底太久，用过无数的伪装，肉体的情欲是一种最为蒙骗的说词，真实的连自己都信以为真。

当他幡然醒悟，一切都错得太远，已成定局。

一抹艰难的苦笑绽开在Theseus的嘴角，如果这是Newt想要的未来，一个没有Theseus的，几乎完美而甜蜜的未来——

——那么杀死Theseus的心又有什么困难呢？ 

“好… …我要祝福你，弟弟… …”

在这一刻Theseus从时空中抽离，无所谓时间也无所谓地点，一切的感官都已经停止了工作，他听不出自己的声音，一种强烈的呕吐感和眩晕感被附加在他身上，早先被缝合的伤口仿佛裂开，却没什么血液能流淌出来，一切都静止了，一切都毫无意义。

一些滚烫的液体滴落在Theseus的脸颊上，和他眼角滑落的泪水混杂在一起。Newt颤抖着挨近了哥哥，也许太近了，他们急促的鼻息交织在了一起，冰凉的鼻尖彼此相碰。

“你是全世界最蠢的傻蛋。”一些破碎的嗤笑从Newt嘴里吐露出来，他们的嘴唇挨得那么近，只隔了一层薄薄的空气。

“但也许这就是为什么我不可自拔的爱你。”

Theseus惊讶的发现自己又能够重新呼吸了，血液奔腾着涌到他的脑子里，弟弟鼠尾草与海盐的气息轻轻的送进他的鼻腔，他像是经历了一场高空坠落，然后摔进一片绚丽的花海。

“别让那一切的如果变为现实，好嘛？”

Newt又向Theseus的方向靠近了一些，他用那只受伤的手臂握住魔杖，一个无声的荧光闪烁点亮了他们头顶一小块地方，两人的额头碰在一起，睫毛间潮湿一片。

“你快把我吓死了，Theseus。他们说你受了重伤的时候我简直觉得天就那么塌下来了，而我对你最后做的事情竟然是赌气，哈。”Newt沙哑的说着，没有退路了，他想。现在Newt要把自己的心拿出来，只求哥哥不再愚蠢的回避、躲闪。

一抹温柔的痛苦从Theseus的眼底浮上来，Newt轻轻用嘴唇蹭对方的胡茬。

“故意… …选这样的时机。”

“再憋下去我会发疯的，天啊，如果… …我不敢想。”他们的嘴唇短暂的向碰又分开。“我只是迫切的想让你知道，我不在乎别人的想法，我甚至不在乎你的，Theseus，这种牵绊可能是致命的，如果你不在世了我可能要拉着全世界与你陪葬。我爱你，不愧于向任何人大声的说，无论你怎么把我推开… …”

一声抽噎打断了Newt的话，只是简单的想想就就痛如冰霜般刺骨，他理解Theseus在方才经历的什么，但那伤害是双向的，并且一直都是。

“... ...或者去结婚，有一个家庭，你都不能阻止我。”

这似乎是一个陷阱，却是Theseus心甘情愿坠入的，他能听见自己细心搭建好的未来，那些丑陋的高墙，轰然倾塌的巨响。

“给我时间… …”黎明滚烫的阳光从缝隙透进帐篷，Theseus沙哑的喃喃，Newt为此笑了起来，干净单纯的像林间一只轻快的小鹿，他愉快的看着胞弟两颊散落的如巧克力碎屑般的雀斑，感叹自己竟然能全然拥有眼前这明亮的火焰。

“我们会有好多、好多时间的。”

Newt现在可以亲吻他期待已久的嘴唇了。

 

 

彩蛋  
护士长：呀，你这孩子怎么切得那么深，简直增加我的工作量【缠绷带中】  
Newt：痛、痛【哭哭脸】

 

End


End file.
